Futatabi
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Suite à un accident, Tony souffre d'une petite commotion cérébrale. Ou tout du moins, il semblerait. Petite, la commotion. Mais manifestement, elle a permis à quelqu'un de s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Ce quelqu'un ? Lui-même. En femme ? Quoi ? Et pourquoi un tel intérêt pour Steve Rogers ! Que quelqu'un la sorte de là avant qu'il appelle un exorciste !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T pour la déprime environnante et les idées suicidaires. **

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Si l'on peut dire.**

 **Note : Bon je suis peut-être pas le meilleur Père Noël du monde mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! Alors voilà ! Encore un truc sous votre sapin. ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de "vrai" stony si l'on peut dire, alors je me suis remise dans le bain. Sachez toutefois que ce texte, ou du moins l'idée et le début, datent de plus d'un an.**

 **Note II** **: J'explique ici pour celles qui ne seraient pas très familières de l'univers des comics. Bon. Vous avez certainement toutes consciences de l'existence du multivers. Si ce n'est pas le cas, en gros, l'univers de Marvel se divise entre plusieurs univers entrecroisés qui ont chacun des numéros. La "Terre" qu'on connait le plus c'est la Terre 616, l'univers standard. Vient le second le plus connu, celui des Ultimates, Terre 1610. L'univers du MCU est classé 19999. Sans dec'. Et, et, quelque part au milieu de tout ça, il y a la Terre 3490. Et il s'est produit quelque chose d'assez sympa sur cette Terre. En gros, Tony Stark est née femme, Natasha Stark (il y a un headcanon comme quoi elle s'appelait Antonia au départ et s'est rebaptisée Natasha après avoir entendu parler de la Chambre Rouge mais comme je sais pas si c'est dans le canon ou pas, je le prends pas comme argent comptant), qui suit le même parcours que le Tony qu'on connait et devient Iron Woman. Et vous voyez la Civil War. Elle n'as pas lieu. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que Natasha Stark épouse Steve Rogers. Nan mais je déconne pas. C'est canon. Du coup pas de Civil War et tout le monde vit heureux. Donc, la prochaine fois qu'on vous embête avec le Stony, sortez la carte 3490. Parce que si ton premier réflexe quand tu fais de Tony Stark une femme c'est de lui faire épouser Steve Rogers, bah c'est que même en tant qu'hommes.. Y avait un truc.**

 **Note III (à propos du titre) : « Futatabi » est un mot japonais qui change de sens presque aussi souvent que de contexte. Mais en général, il exprime une idée de renouveau, l'idée de faire revivre ou renaître quelque chose, comme un souvenir ou un sentiment. Ou alors, recommencer, faire quelque chose une nouvelle fois, revoir un vieil ami… Je pense que vous avez compris le principe.**

 **Bref ça fait déjà beaucoup trop de parlotte et avant que les deux du fond qui se sont endormis ne s'en aillent, bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

C'était une femme. Elle lui arrivait au menton. Son visage hâlé était caressé par ses boucles châtaigne. Son menton était pointu, son nez en trompette lui donnait un air fripon, et dans ses yeux noisettes brillaient un sombre éclat d'intelligence. Elle le regardait avec un air certainement tout aussi curieux que le sien, la moue dubitative, un de ses sombres sourcils haussés.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une femme pouvait bien faire dans un tel endroit ? Même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Le sol, le mur et le plafond s'étaient dilués dans les ombres. Il ne se restait désormais plus que leurs deux silhouettes phosphorescentes, encore que leurs cheveux sombres se fondaient dans ce néant qui les entourait, ne faisant ressortir que leurs visages, ainsi que la peau de leur cou et de leurs bras mis à nu par leur chandail à manche courte.

Tony Stark n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cet endroit, et encore moins pourquoi il s'y retrouvait avec elle. Quelque part, il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait. L'air fier, le sourire sardonique, les yeux sombres et intelligents. Mais plutôt que de spéculer il décida de percer le mystère en servant des présentations :

« Je suis Anthony… Souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Natasha… lui répondit-elle dans le même souffle en l'imitant.

\- Stark, firent-ils en chœur. »

Tous deux hoquetèrent de surprises et leurs mains qui s'approchaient l'une de l'autre s'éloignèrent soudainement, comme si l'écho de leur nom avait transmis à l'autre une décharge électrique. Cette fois, ils se dévisagèrent d'un air tout autre, et ce avec lenteur et scrupuleusement. Pas comme des inconnus, mais plutôt comme deux rivaux. Tout en s'examinant, ils croisèrent les bras en même temps, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.

« J'ignorais que j'avais une sœur, argua Tony.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir de frère non plus, le rassura-t-elle d'un ton amer. Je suis la fille unique d'Howard et Maria Stark. »

Un rire transperça soudain le silence. Natasha fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna davantage, faisant remonter ses épaules. Tony n'avait eu besoin que d'une seconde pour éclater sourdement de rire, et ce, à gorge déployée. Au début, la brune voulut attendre qu'il se calme mais en voyant que le fou rire qui le secouait, en plus de sembler forcé, ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter, elle décida de prendre les devants.

« Et si au lieu de rire, vous me disiez ce que je fais dans votre esprit ? »

À ces mots, Tony cessa de rire, s'étranglant presque avec un mélange d'air et de salive, avant de se mettre brusquement à tousser. Cette vision arracha un immense sourire satisfait à Natasha, qui avait un poing sur la hanche.

« Mon esprit, vous dites ? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Mon esprit ne peut pas être cette dimension vide, ce néant, développa la femme en passant une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille avant de caler ses deux mains contre ses hanches. C'est impossible.

\- Vous venez de me voler ma réplique, grogna Tony en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, la voix basse.

\- C'est ma réplique, s'offusqua dignement son opposante.

\- Bon sang, soupira l'ingénieur qui sentait ses nerfs s'enrouler soudainement, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- Un génie, ricana la femme, philanthrope, femme fatale, milliardaire. »

A ces mots, Tony resta monstrueusement interdit. Ça allait faire mal. Il plissa les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle. Pourtant, ses pieds ne firent pas le moindre mouvement. C'était comme si son corps, ou sa conscience, flottait jusqu'à elle.

« Et vous êtes là pour quoi ? » Finit-il par demander d'un ton supérieur.

Elle haussa les épaules, quant à elle complètement indifférente. Comme si se retrouver dans l'esprit d'autrui était quelque chose de courant pour elle.

« Ce n'est certainement pas par hasard… Avoua-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je dois avoir une mission, quelque chose davantage supérieur, vous savez, la vie de Vengeur, parfois… »

* * *

Comme si on avait jeté de l'eau sur une tâche d'encre noire, les ténèbres se diluèrent peu à peu. La lumière, crue, des multiples lampes, trancha presque sauvagement la brume. Tony ressentit une étrange impression de flottement, comme s'il se trouvait sur un bateau à voile. Son esprit tanguant ne tarda pas à se stabiliser. Les vents qui le faisaient flotter n'étaient en réalité que des notes de musique. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, mais il les rabattit bien vite, dès que la lumière agressa ses iris. Les sons revinrent lentement à leur tour, un par un. La pluie qui s'abattait violemment sur la vitre, les pas précipités dans les couloirs, quelques bruits de voix, lointains, puis ceux, plus proches, de bips incessants et foncièrement agaçants. Bientôt son odorat lui fit rendu, et avec lui, les sensations. Le matelas inconfortable sous lui, la couverture rêche sur son corps, les nombreuses fistules qui transperçaient sa peau, le masque à oxygène qu'il avait sur le nez. Il y avait une légère pression sur son matelas, juste à côté de ses côtes.

Tony prit une grande inspiration et se résolut enfin à ouvrir les yeux, doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière. Murs blancs, lino gris, plafond dallé, aucun doute, il était bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Les machines auxquelles il était relié fournissaient tout autant d'indices par ailleurs. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête blonde, cachée entre de puissants bras croisés sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. La fameuse pression sur le matelas, non loin de ses côtes.

 _Steve…_ Tony sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, bondissant presque de son lit, avant de regarder partout autour de lui d'un air complètement effaré.

« Où est-ce que vous êtes ? » Dit-il d'une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais crue aussi faible avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « _Du calme, Anthony. Je suis dans votre tête. Ne dites rien si vous ne voulez pas passer pour fou._ » En effet, ce mouvement brusque et son souffle coupé avaient réveillés le soldat en sursaut. Les yeux plissés, signe qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, se posèrent sur l'ingénieur, avant de s'ouvrir plus grands.

« Stark ? S'enquit-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Cap ? Dit Tony en guise de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Alors qu'il voulait parler, voulant relâcher le flot de question qui, sorti de son esprits, s'entassaient dans une gorge, bloqués par la glotte come de l'eau par un barrage, il ne tarda pas à manquer d'air et à suffoquer. Le Captain bondit presque sur ses pieds et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger, tout en lui intimant le silence. Tony, les yeux ronds, se rallongea et tâcha de recouvrer un souffle normal. Rogers sourit. Ce sourire en coin, soulagé, le même qu'à New-York, ce sourire jeune, presque naïf. « _Bordel ce sourire me donne l'impression d'être sur un lit de guimauve,_ songea Tony en clignant des paupières. _\- J'allais dire exactement la même chose,_ commenta Natasha. _– Vous entendez ce que je pense en plus ? – Malheureusement pour vous, oui. – Restez en dehors de ça vous voulez, j'essaie de me concentrer. »_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'enquit alors Tony, une fois calmé. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit d'hôpital ? »

Steve perdit son sourire sans rien perdre de sa joie, puis regarda le plafond, coudes sur les genoux, mains croisées, décidant d'aller droit au but les médecins lui avait dit, à lui et à tous les autres, qu'une perte de mémoire était plus qu'envisageable au vue de la gravité des faits.

« Vous avez eu un accident, révéla-t-il, simplement. Dans votre laboratoire. Une explosion. Vous étiez à 4 sur l'échelle de Glasgow.* »

Tony fronça les sourcils et grimaça. _« C'est vrai que vous êtes dans un sale état. – Natasha, quand j'aurais besoin que vous intervenez, je vous le ferais savoir. Là, c'est important. – Donc, parce que je suis une femme, je ne dis rien d'important ? – Vous êtes douée. – Je sais. – Sérieusement, sortez de ma tête, c'est gênant. »_ L'ingénieur ne savait pas quelle tête il faisait exactement, mais elle sembla interpeller Steve dont le visage traduisait une grande incrédulité. Sourcils froncés, manifestement inquiet, il se pencha au-dessus du Stark.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, argua le brun prit de court, les yeux ronds. C'est juste que… Mais… »

Fatigué de balbutier comme un écolier incertain, Tony laissa son regard sonder sa chambre. Regard qui tomba alors sur l'horloge murale juste en face de son lit.

« Il est quatre heures du matin, constata-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Rogers ? »

Sa mine évoquait, au mieux, un chihuahua agacé, ce qui arracha de nouveau un sourire amusé au super-soldat, qui croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine. Il laissa son menton retomber au niveau de sa clavicule, signe d'épuisement apparent. Ce qui était étonnant venant de sa part, le Captain n'étant pas des plus faciles à fatiguer.

« On fait des roulements, avec l'équipe, depuis votre accident. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour de garde.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps… ?

\- Deux semaines. »

Les sourcils de Tony tressautèrent et son cœur eut quelques ratés, ce qui affola l'électrocardiogramme à côté de lui. Il regarda de nouveau partout autour de lui, encore plus hébété qu'à son réveil, bouche entrouverte. L'air faillit lui manquer de nouveau, ce qui tendit Steve comme un arc. La vue de la mâchoire du soldat qui se contractait convint l'ingénieur de se reprendre en main. Ce n'était pas pire que les crises d'angoisse à répétition qu'il avait eu après New-York, après tout. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de recouvrer un rythme de respiration normale. Steve lâcha un soupir à la fois soulagé et préoccupé, manifestement prit entre des émotions contraires.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière, annonça-t-il en se levant. »

Bien que Tony opine, il sombra dans l'inconscience dès que la silhouette du Capitaine quitta sa vue.

* * *

Dès lors il se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir, cette fois vêtu de ces immondes vêtements hospitaliers. Et Natasha était toujours face à lui. Le rire de la jeune femme avait l'étrange intonation d'une boite à musique. Cristallin, il résonnait dans ce sombre néant et la lumière qui émanait d'elle se faisait encore plus forte. Dans sa poitrine, le réacteur ARC brillait comme une lampe. Tony fronça les sourcils et fit la même moue qu'elle quelques temps plus tôt, attendant qu'elle se calme plutôt que de la question. Il était tourmenté par suffisamment d'interrogations comme ça. Puis son double féminin, puisqu'il fallait vraisemblablement l'appeler ainsi –une Stark ne pouvait être la voix de sa conscience ou de la raison- darda sur lui un regard complice.

« Je comprends pourquoi je suis là, maintenant. »

Evidemment, difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle décida de rester monstrueusement secrète à ce sujet et ordonna à son double masculin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire. Tony n'oublia pas, bien entendu, mais il cala tout cela dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait d'autres problèmes : son coma, par exemple, dont il ne parvenait plus à sortir. Ses moments de conscience étaient très ponctuels et le plus souvent, il gardait les yeux fermés, son corps refusant de lui accorder un réveil. Alors il ne put que tuer le temps en faisant connaissance avec Natasha : la vie d'un lui au féminin ne pouvait qu'être intéressante. A force de discussion l'ingénieur finit par comprendre que la femme venait de ce que les adeptes de la théorie appelleraient un « monde parallèle ». Semblable en tout point au leur, avec cependant quelques différences. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement croyant envers cette théorie des mondes multiples mais son esprit scientifique devait bien admettre la possibilité de leur existence, aussi l'accepta-t-il comme tel. Son esprit lubrique voulut également savoir si Natasha avait entretenu une relation avec Pepper hélas pour lui, non. Il poussa un long soupir désespéré qui fit lever les yeux de Natasha vers le haut. Puis il s'intéressa à sa vie privée c'était à la fois celle de la jeune femme et la sienne, et quoi de plus intéressant que sa propre vie, après tout. Manifestement, la jeune femme était en passe de se marier, ce qui interpella grandement l'ingénieur. Une Stark, lui qui plus était, prête à donner sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Tony savait qu'il n'était pas foncièrement égoïste, bien sûr, mais de là à s'enfermer dans un tel engagement, c'était, à ses yeux, presque contre nature. C'était comme change ce qui faisait son essence même. Et si Natasha était comme lui, elle devait en penser autant.

« Vous l'avez laissé faire de vous quelqu'un d'autre. »

A ces mots pourtant, la jeune femme, le regard dans le vide, secoua la tête, une main tenant l'autre, caressant distraitement sa bague de fiançailles. Un sourire rêveur trancha ses fines lèvres peintes.

« Au contraire, révéla-t-elle. Il m'a ramenée à moi. »

* * *

Tony se réveilla en nage, les bras tremblant. Il bondit presque sur son lit, se sentant aussi engourdi qu'après une électrocution. C'était comme si on lui avait injecté du plomb dans le cerveau. Ses bras se perdirent en geste désordonnés sur la table de chevet adjacente, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour appeler un quelconque médecin pour lui demander de voler à son secours. Plusieurs objets s'écroulèrent sur le lino gris, des boites cartonnées, des bouteilles, des cartes de vœux, rien que Tony ne put voir ou apprécier, tout s'écroula, de même que son esprit, et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Son corps n'était manifestement toujours pas prêt.

* * *

Et c'était comme si la discussion avec Natasha ne s'était pas interrompue par son réveil inopiné. Comme si la jeune femme avait eu besoin de ce temps pour trouver ses mots quant à lui, les émois de son corps était complètement oubliés quand ils se perdaient dans les méandres de son esprit avec la brume. Il se réveillerait une autre fois en attendant, il pouvait bien écouter Natasha.

« Avant, j'étais comme vous, Tony, raconta-t-elle. Une coureuse de jupons invétérée, la célibataire la plus prisée qui soit. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je pensais que ça allait être comme les autres.

-Mais il vous a résisté et vous avez fini par craquer avant lui, soupira Tony en roulant des yeux, les mains croisées. Tellement prévisible. Et décevant venant de vous. »

Dans toute sa grâce, la Stark féminine leva son poing, ne gardant dressé que son majeur à l'ongle verni. Tony fit une grimace narquoise, faisant fi d'être littéralement blessé en posant une main sur son abdomen et en feignant la suffocation. Natasha s'évertua alors à l'ignorer.

« Vous faites fausse route. Ce qui a tout changé, c'est que… malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, toutes les frasques, tout… Tout ce que j'avais été, il n'a jamais perdu foi en moi… Il m'a laissé le temps de découvrir qu'il y avait du bon en moi. Il n'a jamais cessé d'y croire et il m'a vraiment aimée même en connaissant les parties les plus sombres de mon âme. »

Bien que Tony fasse comme si ces histoires mièvres ne l'intéressaient pas, son cœur se contracta légèrement. Sa main se porta à l'endroit où se trouvait le réacteur autrefois, et il le gratta distraitement. Ce geste n'avait aucune incidence physique pourtant, ses émotions furent assez bousculées pour qu'il ressente le besoin de le faire. Etrangement, et il mit du temps à l'admettre, mais à cet instant, il envia grandement Natasha Stark. Il vit le bonheur ruisseler dans ses yeux et l'idée qu'elle possédait quelque chose que lui n'avait pas le fit se sentir aussi vide que le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La jeune femme, toujours distraite, et dans ses propres pensées, continua :

« Et pourtant, je vous dit pas le nombre de fois où j'ai tout fait capoté. Il m'a toujours pardonné. Mais plutôt qu'en profiter, à chaque fois, je suis devenue meilleure… »

* * *

Il faisait atrocement chaud à l'extérieur. Pourtant, Tony se souvenait que la première fois qu'il avait repris conscience, il pleuvait des cordes. Là, la chaleur était accablante. Il était en nage et la fenêtre ouverte ne faisait que faire entrer de l'air chaud dans ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de chambre d'incubation. Il n'était pas seul dans la chambre Rhodey, Pepper et Bruce se trouvaient là. L'un avait les mains dans les poches, l'autre les bras croisés, et le dernier triturait ses lunettes. Ils parlaient tous les trois à voix basse, l'air grave et préoccupé. Bruce passa sa main sur son visage, les traits épuisés, et Pepper poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en baissant la tête. Elle marmottait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il va finir par me faire avoir une attaque ». Rhodey posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa gentiment, ce qui lui valut un sourire qui bien qu'un peu forcé, était autrement sincère, de la part de la belle rousse. Mais il était évident que le pilote était lui aussi au bord de la syncope. Ses cernes lui donnaient vraiment un air misérable.

Tony dut se racler la gorge trois fois pour annoncer qu'il était pleinement éveillé. Trois fois pour les trois têtes qui se dirigèrent vers lui et les trois sourires crispés qui lui furent offert. L'ingénieur sembla assez surpris par la distance qui le séparait de ses amis ils restaient en retrait, craignant de s'approcher, échangeant des regards conscrits. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils mais Pepper choisit d'éluder.

« Vous sortirez d'ici une semaine… Annonça-t-elle avec ce don très professionnel qu'elle adoptait avec lui depuis leur rupture. Vous voulez que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher ? »

Bien que sachant qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas du but initial, Tony haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas réellement à cette question. _« Steve, demandez à Steve ! – Dites donc vous, restez où vous êtes ! – Tant pis pour vous. »_

« Le Cap ! » S'exclama l'ingénieur presque immédiatement.

Il fut aussi surpris que les trois autres par sa propre déclaration. Tony plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés –ce que fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il put apprécier l'absence du masque à oxygène, preuve de son rétablissement. Mais là n'était plus le souci. Est-ce que son corps venait d'obéir à un ordre autre que celui de son cerveau ?! Son cœur fit un tour complet dans sa poitrine et une horrible sensation de compression l'envahit alors que Bruce fronçaient les sourcils, que Pepper l'admirait avec un ahurissement notoire et que Rhodey mettait sa main en bâillon, ne sachant vraisemblablement que penser de la situation. « _Vous voyez,_ argua Natasha. _Si vous suivez mes conseils, votre corps n'aura pas à subir tous ces désagréments. – Sérieux Natasha, allez crever ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! »_

« Enfin, en fait, je voulais dire… Cap sur la maison ! Vienne me chercher qui veut ! »

Les sourcils roux de Pepper s'abattirent sur ses paupières, Bruce se mordilla la lèvre en continuant de triturer ses lunettes qui n'allaient pas tarder à céder à ce rythme, et Rhodey pouffa. Tony poussa un long soupir, soulagé en quelque sorte, tandis qu'il entendait Natasha grommeler. Sentant qu'elle allait répliquer, il garda sa main collée sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot. « _Tony_ , s'exclama la jeune femme, _enlevez votre main ! – Pas question ! Allez faire votre contrôle mental de Jedi ailleurs !_ » Hébétés et ne sachant que faire, les trois visiteurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant que Pepper ne se rue sur lui en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. L'ingénieur, toujours bâillonné, secoua la tête en lui offrant un regard suppliant, mais la rousse envoya Banner à la recherche d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière.

* * *

Les précautions étouffantes de l'ingénieur avaient été plutôt vaines étant donné que, sitôt qu'il avait appris par Rhodey ce qui s'était passé, Rogers s'était porté volontaire pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la tour. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu au volant d'une voiture il n'était même pas sûr que le vétéran sache conduire un véhicule à quatre roues. Le flavescent était au volant d'une belle Cadillac bleu nuit, ce qui arracha un sourire sarcastique à l'ingénieur.

« ' _Murrica_ jusqu'au bout des ongles ! »

Steve l'ignora précautionneusement, se contentant d'une sorte de sourire crispé pour montrer que son silence n'était pas du mépris. Les sièges de la voiture étaient autrement confortables et Tony se sentit fondre, après ces semaines passées sur ce lit d'hôpital à faire ses besoins dans une poche en plastique, puis dans un urinal. Il pouvait marcher, mais c'était encore relatif et une infirmière avait dû l'aider à avancer jusqu'au véhicule. Quant à porter de lourdes charges, inutile d'y penser. Il pouvait dire adieu à son atelier encore un bon mois. Dummy et Jarvis bricoleraient sous sa tutelle, rien à faire. Steve finit par démarrer le véhicule, qui se mit à ronronner. Il regarda Stark en biais en se gardant d'émettre le moindre commentaire, ce qui finit par agacer prodigieusement Tony.

« Dites le moi maintenant, argua-t-il. Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec un tel désarroi ? »

Encore que, s'il n'y avait eu que lui. Mais déjà Pepper et Bruce l'avaient regardé de cette manière. Quand Rhodey s'était retrouvé seul avec lui, il avait été autrement précautionneux et débordant d'attention comme jamais. Même Romanoff et Barton avaient été tout sucre tout miel, répétant à tout bout de champ qu'il avait leur amitié et leur soutien. Wilson, Barnes, Lang, et même les Maximoff étaient venus. Fury et Hill avaient également tenu à lui faire part de leur existence. Et ça, c'était dérangeant. Hill, il pouvait comprendre elle travaillait pour Stark Industries. Mais Fury, là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Quelque chose se passait à son nez et à sa barbe, ou il avait dû rater un épisode voire toute une saison de la série de sa propre vie, et ces manières commençaient à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez.

« Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec vous, avoua Steve tout en regardant la route, les yeux plissés.

\- Faites-le où je saute de cette voiture. »

Steve ne sembla pas particulièrement intimidé par la menace mais choisit de ménager l'ingénieur avec quelqu'un de chaotique comme Stark, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui pouvait arriver.

« Bruce a examiné votre atelier, après votre accident.

\- Je sais que je déteste qu'on touche à mes affaires, mais je ne vais pas m'affoler parce que…

\- Selon lui, l'explosion qui vous a mis à terre était volontaire. »

Silence. L'on entendait à peine le bruit des roues sur la route. Les autres véhicules qui passaient autour semblèrent soudain passer trop vite, et le son, aux oreilles de Tony, était semblable à celui, irrévérencieux, des moustiques. L'ingénieur resta purement et simplement incrédule. Coi. Il tourna la tête vers le soldat, les yeux ronds, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Vous insinuez quoi ? S'agaça-t-il. Que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide ? »

Le silence du conducteur fut si éloquent que pour le passager, ça en fut presque douloureux.

« J'en sais rien, avoua cependant Steve. Mais mettons que ce soit pas le cas. Qu'en est-il alors ? »

L'évidence fut tout aussi douloureuse.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

* * *

Cette conversation avait vraisemblablement intéressée Natasha au plus haut point. Tony la retrouva dans cet espace sombre où ils étaient les seules sources de lumière, assise en tailleur, un coude sur le genou, la main en bâillon. Et elle le fixa avec le même air navré qu'avaient eu tous les autres, une mine attristée qui lui retourna l'estomac, pour une seule et simple raison. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son propre visage. A chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans la glace.

Puis son équivalent féminin se releva alors, et se mit à faire les cents pas, les mains dans le dos.

« Il est très probable que vous ayez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours.

\- Merci Natasha, soupira l'ingénieur en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que je peux vous demander de faire, c'est de ne pas leur tourner le dos, et d'accepter leur aide.

\- Et pourquoi ? Grogna Tony, goguenard. C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous venus m'épauler quand j'avais des soucis avec le Mandarin.

\- Attendez, ricana Natasha en le pointant du doigt, vous parlez de ce moment où vous avez délibérément donné votre adresse à un terroriste ? »

Tony expira longuement, avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches de son jean, et de se mettre à taper du sol. Natasha, les mains sur les hanches, soutint son regard, la moue complètement désabusée en plus.

« Et puis on ne peut que noter votre utilité grandiloquente à Greenwich ou à Washington.

\- Et évidemment, argua Tony, c'est moi le méchant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'étrangla Natasha. Mais il est évident que vous avez eu vos propres combats à mener chacun de votre côté ! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui vous avez touché le fond du trou, et ils sont là pour vous !

\- Ouais, quand je suis au fond.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment les blâmer pour ça ? Avec tous les efforts que vous déployiez pour faire croire que vous êtes invulnérable et sans défense. (Elle leva la main pour l'intimer au silence avant qu'il ne réplique) Non, je suis désolée Tony, mais vous ne pouvez pas exiger qu'ils devinent vos états d'âmes si vous vous barricadez et refusez de parler même à ceux dont vous êtes le plus proche ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute si vous avez des problèmes de communications ! Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent et ça, vous ne pouvez pas le leur retirer ! Je le sais Tony, parce que j'étais comme vous il y a encore peu de temps ! »

Alors le fils Stark ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter à ça. Il se contenta de se renfrogner, et de détourner légèrement le regard, comme il le faisait toujours quand il se sentait perdre pied lors d'une dispute. Le seul moment dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était ce fameux jour, dans l'héliporteur du SHIELD, lorsque tous les Avengers avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient une bombe à retardement digne de ce nom. « Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une menace mais évitez de vous faire passer pour un héros. » Est-ce que l'opinion de Rogers avait vraiment changé sur lui depuis tout ce temps ? Surtout après la catastrophe qu'avait été Ultron et après qu'il ait retrouvé son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment prendre le temps de s'occuper de lui et de ses états d'âme.

* * *

Tony eut une partie de la réponse le matin suivant. Il avait eu le courage de trainer sa carcasse dans la cuisine après un coup de fil matinal de Pepper. Seulement, alors qu'il espérait sincèrement avoir juste à prendre un café et s'enfermer quelque part, comme dans son atelier, pour ne plus en sortir, mais Jarvis essayait de lui dire quelque chose de manière complètement désespérée. Le manque de caféine avait pourtant bouché ses oreilles de manière inéluctable si bien qu'il ne comprit que trop tard ce que lui voulait son majordome virtuel. « Le quatuor américain », comme il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler le petit boys-girl-band que formaient Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson et le fameux Barnes. Si l'activité des deux vieillards n'était nullement répréhensible –tous les deux lisaient, assis sur le canapé, colonisant l'espace de l'autre-, celle des deux autres laissa Tony complètement interdit. Rien que pour ça, il était heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort. L'espionne et le vétéran avaient chacun un écouteur dans une oreille, relié au même appareil, et chantaient « _That's not my name_ ».

« Jarvis, murmura Tony, on a les images ?

\- Naturellement. »

Qu'il était fier d'avoir créé cette IA. Cependant cette intervention vocale attira l'attention sur lui. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui et l'ingénieur déglutit, agité par l'envie de s'enterrer soudain six pieds sous terre. Mais étonnamment, tous lui sourirent, et le saluèrent chaleureusement. D'accord, ça faisait bizarre. Tony déglutit une nouvelle fois, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir réveillé si tôt, avoua Natasha.

\- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, ajouta Sam.

\- Je suppose que vous aviez très envie de me voir, marmotta Tony en se dirigeant vers la cafetière, qui était un des seuls objets qu'ils arrivaient à voir distinctement.

\- Vous nous prendriez pas au sérieux si on vous disait que c'était le cas, » dit Bucky à mi-voix, sans décrocher de son livre.

Et effectivement, c'était le cas. Tony se contenta de secouer la tête. Non, ils étaient là parce que quelqu'un leur avait dit que Tony devait être surveillé, parce que, bon, tentative de suicides, tout ça, donc fallait faire des roulements. Peut-être que Romanoff et Wilson se sentaient vraiment concernés, mais pour les deux vieux soldats, il en doutait très fortement. Non, on allait pas le prendre pour une poire. Il entendit Natasha –l'autre Natasha, la Natasha Stark- soupirer dans sa tête, mais tâcha de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? Demanda-t-il pourtant à voix haute. Un café me ferait pas de mal pour ma part. »

Rogers, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, contrairement aux trois autres, leva la main et lui décrocha un sourire. Tony se contenta de hocher la tête. « _Du lait_ , souffla Natasha, _mettez du lait_. »

« Avec du lait, je suppose, » demanda l'ingénieur avec un air faussement naturel qui trahissait tout son désarroi quand il entendait la voix de cette femme dans sa tête.

Toute la surprise du monde se peignit sur le visage de Steve, mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas une surprise déplaisante. Pour autant que Tony pouvait déchiffrer le langage corporel de Steve. Mais ce dernier lui sourit en hochant la tête, avant de détourner le regard. A côté de lui, Bucky lui donna un léger coup de coude et murmura quelque chose tandis que Sam et Natasha –Romanoff. Bon sang il n'allait pas s'en sortir- haussaient les sourcils.

« D'où est-ce que vous tenez ça ? Demanda tout de même Rogers quand la tasse de café arriva devant lui.

\- Intuition soldat, » se contenta de rétorquer Tony en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui se dit dès qu'il quitta la pièce. Dans un coin de sa cervelle, Natasha ricanait. Et elle le força à passer la journée avec les quatre joyeux lurons. Finalement, Tony dut bien l'avouer, ça ne se passa pas si mal. Pour commencer, qui aurait pu croire que Captain America était capable de se comporter comme un petit enfoiré ? Sam lui raconta avec beaucoup d'indignation comment il avait rencontré l'enfant chéri de la nation, et même Barnes, qui n'était pas au courant, suivit Tony dans son fou rire. Et il fallait voir comment Steve Rogers lui-même avait l'air fier de son coup, même à froid.

« Je cours peut-être doucement mais au moins j'ai des t-shirt à ma taille, » acheva Sam.

Romanoff finit par tous les entraîner dans un concours de karaoké. Bon, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils étaient tous plutôt mauvais. Quoique, Rogers et Wilson réussirent tout de même à tenir la route, et pour Barnes, l'on restait sans opinion vu qu'il se contentait de suivre les paroles d'une voix monocorde. Romanoff et Stark, c'était attesté, en revanche, chantèrent définitivement faux mais ce furent de loin eux qui s'amusèrent le plus. Sam, avec l'assistance un peu maladroite de Bucky, prépara le déjeuner, tous les cinq décidèrent de regarder une série d'animation japonaise que Barton avait recommandée à Romanoff. Au bout d'une dizaines d'épisodes, tous connaissaient le générique par cœur.

Tout ça pour dire que Tony avait passé une bonne journée. D'accord, il l'admettait. Le quatuor avait été aussi sympathique que drôle et adorable, et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en demandait pas tant, surtout à eux. Cependant, une fois qu'ils quittèrent la tour, et qu'il se retrouva seul, dans son lit, dans son immense tour, Tony sentit un vide l'envahir. Comme un trou, qui se creusait dans son ventre, peu à peu. Alors il roula dans ses draps, avant de quitter le lit, puis la chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de lui-même, il manqua de peu de s'étouffer. L'air était nauséabond, et il avait la tête dans le cul et l'estomac en bord des lèvres. Tony cligna des yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes et collées. Il dut se frotter les yeux avec le dos de la main, mais quelque chose de liquide lui collait à la peau. L'ingénieur toussa davantage, remarquant que ses mains sentaient au moins aussi mauvais que l'air. Voire plus. Tentant de se redresser, le fils Stark se cogna la tête sur quelque chose de dur. Il y eu un éclair de lumière, qui disparut aussitôt. Au cri du métal se joignit le sien propre avant que sa tête ne s'écroule sur une masse molle. Une fine couche de plastique, avec quelque chose en-dessous. Les mains tremblantes de Tony s'abattirent dessus tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser, sans grand succès. Il laissa sa carcasse retomber sur le plastique.

« Jarvis ? » Tenta-t-il une première fois.

Silence complet. Au loin, Tony pouvait entendre les klaxons des voitures, les bruits des passants et de leurs pas.

« Jarvis ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. « _Bordel_ , pensa-t-il, _mais… Où est-ce qu'on est ? - Excellente question Tony,_ soupira la voix de Natasha, complètement désespérée. _Vous avez encore trop bu_. » L'ingénieur grogna avant de se relever une nouvelle fois. Le sommet de son crâne frôla ce qu'il identifia comme un couvercle de métal, si bien qu'il leva une de ses mains et le poussa. La lumière du jour déferla sur lui, le poussant à recouvrir son visage de ses mains pour le protéger des rayons sauvages. Les bruits de la ville se firent encore plus plissant. Il fallut ainsi quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière, et il put enfin détailler son environnement. Une ruelle new-yorkaise typique, aux briques rouges. D'un côté, il pouvait voir la rue, les véhicules, les passants et les taxis, et de l'autre, une rue bloquée par un grillage. Baissant les yeux, Tony se rendit compte qu'il était affalé sur tout un tas de sacs poubelles remplis de détritus en tout genre, dont certains se retrouvaient à présent sur son pantalon. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était dans une benne à ordure.

« Oh la vache… »

Tony passa sa main sur son visage, avant que la substance collante sur ses mains ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir en se répandant sur sa peau et son bouc. Il était couvert de vomi.

Un gémissement aussi plaintif qu'incrédule aurait pu lui échapper si Tony ne se sentait pas aussi faible. Comme si cela était normal il se laissa retomber sur les sacs poubelles, manifestement à deux doigts de s'endormir de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait bu, comment il s'était retrouvé là mais au fond ça lui était bien égal. Ses mains s'en allèrent toutefois tâter ses poches, et dut avouer qu'il se sentit un peu plus léger en réalisant que si quelqu'un l'avait vu, personne ne l'avait détroussé et que son StarkPhone était toujours dans sa poche. Juste complètement démonté. L'ingénieur du donc jouer des doigts, qu'il essuya sur son pantalon, pour remettre la machine en état de marche, et soupira en entendant la voix de Jarvis.

« _Ravi de voir que vous êtes conscient, monsieur_ , lui dit le majordome virtuel. _Dois-je appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher_ ? »

Tony n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie d'être récupéré. Par qui que ce soit. « _Bon,_ intervint Natasha qui avait jusque-là réussi à se faire discrète, _appelez le Cap. - Jamais de la vie_. » S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne devait pas le voir dans cet état, c'était bel et bien Steven Grant Rogers. Il préférait carrément que Romanoff vienne le chercher et le fasse culpabiliser pendant tout le trajet. « _Tant pis_. »

« Jar, dit Tony contre sa volonté, appelle Rogers, s'il te plait. »

L'ordre était exécuté par l'IA avant même qu'il puisse se rendre compte que sa _persona_ féminine avait encore eu le dessus. « _Natasha, je vais finir par appeler un exorciste._ » Mais il n'en fit rien de plus. L'ingénieur ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il passa dans la poubelle, affalé au milieu des détritus à regarder dans le vide, roulé en position fœtale. Le son d'un moteur ne tarda pas à se faire entendre –sa bonne vieille Audi orange et noire, il en reconnaissait le ronronnement, à cette traîtresse-, et quelques instants plus tard, les pas de Steve Rogers résonnaient dans la ruelle. Tony leva à peine les yeux quand la figure du soldat apparut au-dessus de lui. Il pensait voir de la déception, ou du dégoût dans les yeux du Captain, mais le presque centenaire était surtout complètement effaré, et le regardait comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

« Tony, haleta-t-il, bon sang… Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Sans doute, couina l'interpellé.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez bouger ?

\- Je sais pas… »

La voix de l'ingénieur était hachée, complètement brisée sur les bribes de mots qu'il arrivait à articuler. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'embuer et il renifla, se cachant le visage avant d'éclater en sanglots, perdant complètement le contrôle de son corps. Steve Rogers n'attendit pas un accord pour se pencher au-dessus de la poubelle, et soulever le fils Stark comme une poupée de son. Il s'en alla le déposer dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière, et attacha sa ceinture, avant de retourner au volant, et de le conduire à la tour Avengers. A son arrivée, il nota immédiatement la présence de Pepper et Rhodey dans le grand hall. Rhodey avait des cernes incommensurables sous les yeux, quant à ceux de Pepper, ils étaient rouges, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Alors qu'ils discutaient avec Maria Hill, tous deux se tournèrent vers le Capitaine et le nouvel arrivant. Tony croyait être patraque mais le vrai mal être intervint en voyant ses deux amis les plus chers ainsi au bord de la syncope. Non, non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas leur causer autant de tort, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient dans cet état, et surtout pas à cause de lui. Pepper éclata en sanglots et Rhodey le serra dans ses bras sans même se préoccuper de la saleté. Tony se laissa tomber contre son vieil ami, la gorge serrée et les yeux rouges, et fourra le nez au creux de son cou quelques instants, pour retenir les larmes qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes.

« Vous avez besoin de repos, dit ensuite Pepper en reniflant et s'essuyant le nez du dos de la main.

\- Ouais, ouais, grogna Tony en se détachant de Rhodey, je… Je vais y aller.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, lui demanda Rhodey.

\- Je connais le chemin, répliqua l'ingénieur en lâchant un rire sans joie, avant de tourner les talons. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, s'il vous plait… »

Sur ce, il les salua vaguement et s'en alla tituber jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais s'il vomissait, ce ne serait jamais que de la bile, ce qui serait encore plus embarrassant. Cependant alors qu'il se laissait presque retomber sur le mur pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, une main se referma sur son épaule. Steve Rogers se tenait juste derrière lui. Il avait l'air plus préoccupé que jamais, la bouche entrouverte, sourcils froncés, yeux brillants.

« Cap ?

\- Tony je… (Steve se remit droit sur ses pieds) Pourquoi c'est moi que vous avez appelé ?

\- Ça vous dérange ?

\- Tony. »

Celui-ci déglutit. Manifestement l'application de ses systèmes de défense primaire ne marchait plus. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que l'air lésé qu'affichait actuellement Steve Rogers lui perçait le ventre. Il baissa la tête, incapable de s'expliquer. Quoi, il n'allait pas lui dire que son lui féminin avait élu domicile dans un coin de sa tête et qu'elle lui dictait ses actions quand il s'agissait de lui ?

« Eh bien… Je… Je… C'était… Disons que c'était un réflexe, » balbutia-t-il simplement.

Le sourcil de Steve qui se levait lui confirma qu'il allait devoir être beaucoup plus précis. Tony se pinça les lèvres et soupira.

« Y avait plein de numéros qui s'affichaient, j'ai pris le vôtre au hasard, point. »

Le front du soldat se plissa. Et cet ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas. Comme embarrassé, regardant partout autour de lui, Steve posa sa main imposante sur l'épaule de Tony. Celui-ci n'osait même pas regarder son interlocuteur.

« S'il advenait que vous avez encore besoin de moi… Dit pourtant le capitaine. Pour n'importe quoi. N'hésitez pas. »

La main calleuse passa des épaules jusqu'au cou de Tony, poussant l'ingénieur à lever la tête. Les lèvres pincées, Tony osa fébrilement diriger ses yeux bruns vers les orbes azurés. Quelque chose se mit à danser dans son ventre, si bien qu'il dut croiser les bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir.

« Même si ce n'est que par hasard, » insista Steve.

Il y avait tant de sincérité dans ce regard que Tony en eut la gorge nouée. Il tenta un sourire, se contentant de hocher fébrilement la tête pour montrer que cette déclaration n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, même si sa gorge était aussi serrée qu'une tête d'épingle et qu'il se voyait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

« Vous voulez sortir ? » Demanda-t-il au moment où l'ascenseur arrivait enfin à son niveau.

« _Natasha, putain_ ! » Sérieusement, il avait fallu qu'elle s'en mêle ! Steve écarquilla soudain les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Stark parle et encore moins pour lui dire quelque chose de semblable. Heureusement pour lui il n'assista pas à la bataille mentale que se livrèrent Tony et Natasha dans le cerveau du premier, ce qui, à ses yeux, donnait un ingénieur gesticulant soudainement tout en disant :

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin si ! Mais non ! Je voulais dire, sortir, sortir, de ma tour pour… Aller… Chez vous !… Ou dîner, au cinéma… Enfin… »

Tout en parlant, Tony traîna sa carcasse un peu plus loin dans l'ascenseur, et ne dut son salut qu'aux portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermait sur lui comme un rideau face à un spectacle pathétique. En une seconde, il était passé de complètement déprimé avec l'envie de se laisser mourir dans une poubelle, à profondément indigné avec le besoin de s'éclater la tête contre les murs. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Jarvis se tâcha tout de même de l'informer que le capitaine Rogers acceptait sa proposition de sortie.

Natasha l'avait vraiment mis dans la merde.

* * *

Dans sa tête, nimbée de son propre halo lumineux, Natasha semblait sincèrement préoccupée. Assise en tailleurs, dos à Tony, son profil se découpait dans les ténèbres comme la lame de la lune. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de l'ingénieur dans ce petit coin d'esprit qu'ils partageaient. Celui-ci avait fini par s'endormir, enfin propre, et peut-être un peu plus alerte que quelques heures auparavant. Il avait dans l'esprit de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait. Inviter Rogers à sortir. Et puis quoi encore. Comme si Tony n'avait pas assez de problèmes actuellement. Cependant, la mine triste qu'essayait irrémédiablement de ravaler la femme ne manqua pas de l'alerter. Il le savait, parce que c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire constamment.

« Et bien ? Nat? »

Celle-ci tressaillit, avant de diriger son regard sombre vers lui. Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, avant de laisser ses prunelles retomber vers le sol.

« Vous savez que je marie dans peu de temps, amorça-t-elle.

\- Oui, ronchonna Tony, et alors ? »

Encore une fois, Natasha ne répondit pas. Ses cheveux sombres ondulaient sur ses épaules, et les mèches les plus longues venaient titiller le réacteur qu'elle avait encore au creux de la poitrine. Elle passa les dites mèches derrière ses oreilles, le visage nimbé de lumière bleue.

« Comme toute personne de ma trempe j'ai douté de tout ça. Du mariage... »

Elle déglutit, et posa ses deux mains sur le réacteur. Le bleu filtrait entre ses doigts, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, comme envahie d'une sensation de plénitude.

« Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je l'aime... »

De serein, son visage passa soudainement à attristé. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et presque sans préavis, elle éclata en sanglot. Tony, qui avait écouté sans réagir, écarquilla les yeux, et sursauta. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face à la détresse de Natasha. Elle ressemblait à un pot fragile, dont il avait trop peur de s'approcher de crainte de la briser. Si bien qu'il se contenta de poser genou à terre, et de passer sa main dans son dos, dans une tentative de consolation dérisoire.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, articula-t-elle. Je veux retrouver mon futur mari. »

Alors Tony passa ses bras autour des épaules de Natasha, et la serra contre lui. D'ordinaire, c'était les autres qui faisaient ça. Qui le serraient dans leurs bras, qui le consolaient en attendant que l'orage passe. Il n'avait jamais été capable de faire ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Même là, c'était, d'une certaine manière, pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

« Je vous aiderais à rentrer chez vous, Nat. »

* * *

Ce fut donc avec l'implacable sensation d'être l'incarnation de l'égoïsme que Tony ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là. Tout allait bien, si l'on pouvait dire. Il était dans son lit, propre, avec des souvenirs très clairs de la veille. La veille. Sa journée catastrophique, du réveil dans la poubelle jusqu'à son crash dans la tour lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. Sa discussion avec Rogers. Oh non. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Tony noya son visage dans son oreiller, cherchant une solution. La seule qu'il trouva fut de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures et demander à Jarvis de baisser les stores. Mais il devait trouver un moyen de réparer sa boulette. Il n'oserait même pas regarder le Cap dans les yeux, pendant au moins cent ans. Connaissant le super-soldat, il vivrait certainement encore cent ans de plus. Lui, il avait envie de passer par la fenêtre, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Qu'est-ce que Steve devait penser de lui maintenant ? Il devait avant toute chose le prendre pour un ivrogne fini, un déchet humain complètement inepte. Bon. La meilleure chose à faire serait sans doute de s'excuser, de lui montrer qu'il avait repris le contrôle de sa vie, et que ce genre d'évènements ne se produirait plus.

« Jarvis, grogna Tony. Contacte le Capitaine Rogers.

\- _Tout de suite monsieur._ »

L'avantage d'avoir quelque chose comme Jarvis à son service, si l'on pouvait dire, ou plutôt, l'avantage d'être aussi intelligent, c'était qu'il avait créé Jarvis de telle manière à ce qu'il pouvait communiquer avec lui n'importe où dans la tour, et donc, engager une conversation téléphone en se contentant de rester statique, dans son lit. Il aimait ses inventions, parfois. (Oui…. Moi aussi je veux Jarvis)

« _Steve Rogers,_ intervint enfin la voix désirée, j'écoute.

\- Salut Cap, se contenta de marmotter Tony pour se donner du courage.

\- _Tony ? Est-ce que tout va bien_ ? »

L'ingénieur se contenta de renâcler, avant de rouler d'un côté de son lit, et d'ouvrir un tiroir dans la table de chevet. Il se saisit d'une bouteille de Jack Daniel's qui n'attendait que lui, et contempla le whisky ambré en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Si l'on peut dire, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Cap, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement hier.

\- _Tony, il n'y a pas de…_

\- Si, il y a un problème, l'interrompit Stark. J'ai un problème. Et je vous ai mis dans l'embarras. Vous avez certainement des choses plus importantes à faire, des amis avec qui sortir, un monde à sauver, que sais-je. J'ai encombré votre journée et j'en suis navré. Sachez que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Tout en parlant, il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille. Tony approcha le goulot de son nez, et laissa l'odeur de l'alcool activer ses sens. Il allait alors approcher le verre de ses lèvres, mais s'arrêta en cours de route. « _Natasha,_ grogna-t-il mentalement. _Est-ce que vous me retenez ? – Non,_ soupira l'interpellée. _Manifestement vous êtes en train de prendre conscience de quelque chose, je me délecte du spectacle._ » A quoi bon après tout, se dit Tony, cette fois plus pour lui-même que pour son lui féminin.

« _Tony_ , insista Steve. _Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un problème. Vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous le voulez._

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pouffa l'ingénieur. Pourquoi ?

\- _Parce qu'en dépit de ce qui s'est passé, vous comptez pour moi, Tony. Soyez assuré que c'est la vérité_. »

Tony déglutit, et finalement, reboucha la bouteille de whisky, et la reposa sur la table de chevet. Peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis.

« C'est… C'est bon à savoir, bafouilla-t-il. Ah, et sachez que vous n'avez pas à tenir compte de tout ce que j'ai pu dire hier, j'étais un peu… Un peu embrouillé. »

Il entendit le capitaine opiner, sans que celui-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. Difficile de dire s'il était déçu, bougon, ou renfrogné. Tony pencha la tête sur le côté. Il reconnaissait que ça pouvait être assez mal vécu. Mais il ne voulait pas que Steve souffre de ses comportements. Il ne voulait que personne ne souffre de son attitude.

« Mais la vérité, Steve, finit-il par dire. C'est que… C'est que je m'ennuie sans vous. Les Avengers me manquent. J'ai l'impression de ne plus servir à rien… A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, je fais souffrir les autres autour de moi et j'en ai assez. D'abord Ultron, puis ces accords qui nous ont fait exploser, je… Je voulais démanteler l'équipe et maintenant je me rends compte que c'est la pire erreur que j'ai faite de ma vie. Les Avengers sont vraiment la seule chose de bien à laquelle j'ai jamais participé, avant d'y foutre la merde. Alors je me dis que… C'est pas si mal que l'équipe soit dissoute. Parce que je ne veux plus que mon habitude cause du tort à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à vous, Cap. Bon sang Steve je crois que… je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je ne saurais pas dire quand et je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais je l'ai réalisé et… Et je sais aussi que je vous aie perdu, à cause de tout ça, alors… Alors ne vous embêtez plus pour moi, d'accord ? »

Il se contenta ensuite de couper la communication sans vraiment laisser le temps à Steve d'encaisser ou de répondre. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et ça l'avait pris aux tripes. C'était sorti presque malgré lui, des mots qu'il avait enterré bien profondément au plus profond de son être avait resurgi, alors qu'il allait supposément bien, alors qu'il était sobre, et dans une condition plus ou moins acceptable. Il avait ouvert les vannes parce qu'il devait le dire, certainement. Parce que c'était lourd à porter. Terriblement lourd. Tout ça, son enfance chaotique, son père aussi absent qu'abusif, sa mort prématurée avec celle de sa mère, l'Afganistan, la trahison d'Obadiah. Il y avait eu cette petite lumière qu'avait été la création des Avengers, lumière qu'il s'était empressé d'éteindre lui-même avec la création d'Ultron. Plus d'Avengers, plus d'équipe, plus d'utilité. La fin de sa relation avec Pepper. Tony avait l'impression d'être englouti sous un tas de brique. Dans le silence de sa chambre, il éclata en sanglots, brusquement, se roulant dans ses couvertures. La souffrance qu'il ressentait avait quelque chose de physique. C'était comme si on l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre. Et pour l'avoir vécu, il savait ce que cela faisait. Tony s'agrippa à ses oreillers comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, et se laissa aller aux larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie ? C'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop. Et il se sentait tellement seul. Il avait préféré éloigner ses amis parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur infliger son état, son train de vie chaotique. Il en avait assez de leur imposer tout ça. Il avait besoin d'eux, mais il savait qu'eux n'avaient pas besoin de lui, et seraient nettement mieux sans lui. Tant pis pour lui. Il voulait que ceux qu'il aimait soient heureux, même si cela devait impliquer que lui devait se retrouver seul.

« Eh bien, fit une voix féminine. C'était inattendu. »

Tony sursauta, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Du moins pas complètement. Incrédule, il releva la tête. Natasha Stark se tenait près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle portait un chandail blanc et un petit short noir. Elle contempla Tony un moment, toute la compassion du monde dans les yeux. Puis un léger sourire, sensiblement triste, trancha ses lèvres. Mais il y avait aussi un part de joie à l'intérieur.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration.

\- Vous avez raté la partie du plan où elle n'était pas pour vous ? Je sais que je m'aime, mais quand même.

\- C'est faux, tempéra Natasha. Vous vous détestez. »

Elle marquait un point. Quelle enflure. C'était vraiment lui ça ? En fait, si, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Cette arrogance, au fond des choses, c'était bien lui, il n'avait pas besoin de vivre dans le déni. En tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres le trouvaient insupportable. Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, et se redressa fébrilement. Au moins, il ne pleurait plus. Il fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le lit, posa ses pieds sur la moquette, et se releva pour faire face à la femme. Son sourire faisait briller ses yeux.

« Maintenant que j'ai lâché mes vérités au monde… Et surtout vu que vous vous tenez là devant moi plutôt que… (il se tapota la tempe) Dois-je comprendre que vous allez me quitter ?

\- Il faut croire. »

Elle leva les deux mains, et les lui présenta comme deux coupes.

« Soyez heureux, Tony. Si j'ai réussi à l'être alors que j'étais aussi bas que vous, ça veut dire que vous le pouvez aussi. Et croyez-moi, vous le méritez. Croyez-vous. »

Tony déglutit, et baissa les yeux sur les deux mains hâlées de Natasha. Il eut un sourire à son tour, à la fois triste et confiant, puis posa ses propres mains sur celles de son homologue.

« Au revoir Natasha Stark…

\- Rogers.

\- Quoi ? »

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit.

« Avec un peu de chance, d'ici peu de temps… je serais Natasha Stark. Rogers. Bientôt avec un trait d'union entre les deux. »

Incapable de se départir du sourire de pure joie qui illuminait son visage alors que Tony se figeait devant elle, Natasha ferma les yeux. Et elle se dissipa alors dans les airs, comme une myriade d'étoiles.

* * *

Tony devait bien l'avouer, la présence ponctuelle de Natasha dans sa tête allait lui manquer. Preuve en était, ça ne devait faire que deux heures, et d'une certaine manière, ses petits commentaires lui manquaient déjà. Et ça faisait déjà deux heures, et il tâchait de suivre ses conseils. Etre heureux. Et pour être heureux, un bon café s'imposait. Le reste viendrait plus tard. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Aller voir Pepper et Rhodey. Sortir. Rappeler Happy. Demander à tous les Avengers qui s'étaient présenté à son chevet de revenir. Construire quelque chose. Oui, ça s'amorçait comme un bon plan. Tony traversa la cuisine et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. New-York était belle aujourd'hui. Sincèrement, il ne troquerait cette vue pour rien au monde. Le départ de Natasha l'avait laissé dans une étrange béatitude. Il avait fini par oublier, ce que cela faisait, de se sentir bien.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit dans son dos, et il sursauta assez fort pour faire tomber du café à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que, s'insurgea-t-il. Jarvis ?

\- _Je suis navré monsieur_ , dit l'IA. _Mais il semblerait que quelque chose ait interféré avec mes systèmes pour m'empêcher de vous alerter._ »

Ça, c'était un coup de cette fourbe de Natasha Stark ! D'accord, très bien. Tony avait changé d'avis. En fin de compte, cette diablesse ne lui manquerait pas du tout ! Toujours à fourrer son nez partout où il ne fallait pas ! Alors Tony fit volte-face pour voir qui… D'accord, c'était presque douloureux tant c'était évident. C'était sûr, Tony Stark était dans le pire des mauvais films.

Rogers se tenait devant la porte de l'ascenseur, l'air ahuri, effaré, presque comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Tony n'osa pas bouger. Pas même cligné des yeux. Peut-être que si je ne bouge pas, il ne vas pas me voir, se dit-il. Oui, c'est un bon plan. Sa vision est basée sur le mouvement.

Heureusement que Natasha n'était plus dans sa tête pour entendre ça.

Alors Steve, sans dire quoi que ce soit, se contenta de traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées, une détermination exacerbé donnant à ses yeux bleus une teinte légèrement plus sombre. Quoi, il allait le taper ? Captain America voulait le taper. Ça allait faire mal.

Les mains de Rogers se refermèrent sur le cou de Tony et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'ingénieur se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, sa bouche contre celle de Steve putain de Rogers. Son ventre sembla exploser sous l'amas de papillon qui s'était formé à l'intérieur. Les lèvres de Steve étaient douces, et épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Tony inspira profondément, ses poumons s'imprégnant du parfum frais de Rogers. Il eut l'impression que le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, mais quand les lèvres de Steve se détachèrent des siennes, il se dit que cela n'avait pas duré assez longtemps.

« Votre proposition de sortie tient toujours, alors ? »

La voix enfantine, naïve, si délicieusement remplie d'espérance, fit craindre à Tony que son cœur n'explose dans sa poitrine.

« Cap… Vous ne savez définitivement pas faire les choses dans l'ordre. »

* * *

« _Au fait Steve. T'as déjà eu un autre toi dans la tête ? Je veux dire, c'est logique, quand t'as traversé le salon t'étais pas… En pleine possession de tes moyens ?_

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Rien. Laisse tomber._ »

* * *

Natasha roula sur le côté, et laissa son bras s'abattre à sa droite. Enfin de retour dans le monde physique. Elle sentait les draps frais autour de son corps, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Enfin de retour chez soi. Et rien de mieux pour fêter ça que de faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus au réveil : passer ses bras autour des épaules fermes de son fiancé et rester lovée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se résolvent à se lever. Parfois, c'était l'inverse : elle ouvrait les yeux et il était loti contre sa poitrine, le nez collé au réacteur, dormant comme un bébé.

Sauf que là, aucune de ses deux options ne pourrait se réaliser. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fiancé. Grognant, Natasha se redressa péniblement sur les coudes, et regarda la chambre. Certes, c'était bon de la retrouver. Mais elle était vide. A quoi cela lui servait de s'être autant décarcassé ?

« FRIDAY, grogna-t-elle en se redressant péniblement, où est mon homme ?

\- _Aucune idée_ , » répondit l'IA.

Réponse qui était venu après un instant d'hésitation. La directrice du SHIELD fronça les sourcils et quitta le lit en baillant. Ce n'était pas normal. Peu de choses échappaient à Friday. Non, elle devait savoir, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui dire. Très bien, elles allaient jouer. Si sa propre IA croyait la battre sur son propre terrain, elle se trompait fortement. Natasha déambula dans la chambre en s'étirant et en baillant, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la cuisse, et de remettre son bas de pyjama en place.

« Steve ? »

Pas de réponse, quelle surprise. L'ingénieure se pencha en avant, face à la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Rien. Elle contacta les autres Avengers. Mais rien du tout, encore une fois. Aucun ne répondait. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra subitement, et, la chemise de Steve sur le dos, elle quitta précipitamment la chambre et se rua dans les couloirs.

Elle faillit se heurter assez violemment à Pepper, mais s'arrêta de courir juste à temps pour ne pas heurter la jolie rousse, qui arrivait, elle aussi, en courant.

« Natasha ? S'étrangla-t-elle en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Pepper, je… Balbutia Iron Woman. Où est Steve ? Mais tu es magnifique, c'est pourquoi tout ça ? »

Il fallait rendre à César ce qui était à César, Pepper était resplendissante. Elle portait une belle robe de soie bleue nuit aux bretelles et au décolleté en dentelles, et tous ses cheveux étaient bouclés au-dessus de sa tête. Natasha ouvrit grand la bouche en admirant la toilette de la PDG de Stark Industries. Et redescendit de son petit nuage en voyant son air aussi consterné que furieux. Oups. Elle avait encore fait une bêtise.

« Attends, c'est une blague, tu viens de te réveiller là ? s'insurgea la rouquine. Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Natasha dut avoir l'air atrocement paniqué pour que Pepper s'arrête en pleine tirade. Ce fut au tour de mademoiselle Potts de la regarder de haut en bas, avant de froncer le nez.

« Natasha, s'insurgea-t-elle, tu as bu ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Dis-moi où est mon fiancé au lieu ! »

Pepper, comprenant ce que cette question impliquait, posa sa main sur son front, et préféra se détourner, ses talons frappant régulièrement le parquet du couloir. Natasha la suivait du regard, les yeux derrière ses cheveux, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'alerter autant.

« Ton fiancé est en train d'avancer vers l'autel… » Articula enfin Pepper.

Natasha aurait pu se prendre la foudre en pleine figure que sa réaction aurait été moins violente que le cri qu'elle poussa.

« Le mariage, c'est a _ujourd'hui_? »

Pepper hocha gravement la tête. Natasha couina de douleur, et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, avant de faire les cents pas dans le couloir.

« Oh non, non, non… Répétait-elle inlassablement. Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillée ? »

\- _J'ai bien essayé madame_ , se moqua Friday, _mais votre sommeil était impénétrable_. »

Saloperie d'IA. Même si elle se doutait que le sommeil impénétrable devait être le voyage dans la petite tête vide de Tony. Si tant était qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un rêve.

« Mais et toi ?! Dit-elle ensuite à Pepper. Rhodey ?

\- On pensait que tu serais prête, soupira Pepper, alors on a juste pris le temps de se _préparer pour ton mariage_! »

Natasha comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait devoir la jouer fine si elle ne voulait pas que Pepper lui envoie une Louboutin à la figure. Elle l'avait déjà fait.

« Tu es une superbe demoiselle d'honneur… Tenta-t-elle maladroitement. Et moi j'ai encore des crottes dans les yeux oh c'est pas vrai ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle prit condition de la catastrophe inhérente à sa condition. Pepper était furieuse, mais merde, il y avait de quoi ! Steve était en route vers l'autel. Oh non.

« Combien de temps il me reste ? Tenta Natasha en se mordant l'ongle du pouce.

\- Le temps que le prête commence son sermon, je dirais cinq minutes, » dit Pepper d'un ton accusateur.

Okay, ça pouvait le faire. Natasha avait déjà fait pire que ça. Elle tapa dans ses mains, hocha la tête, ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Comme les moines shaolins. Ou les bouddhistes. Le nirvana. La sérénité absolue. La solution s'imposerait d'elle-même.

« Parfait, Friday ! Prépare Mark XVII !

\- Le Mark XVII, » répétèrent Friday et Pepper dans un même ensemble.

Natasha courait déjà dans la salle de bain, poussant un cri de guerre tonitruant, les poings serrés et les bras écartés. Pepper la poursuivit dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Natasha, non ! Tu ne te marieras pas en armure ! Natasha ! NATASHA ! »

* * *

*: l'échelle de Glasgow va de 15 à 3, et sert à mesurer la gravité d'un coma dans une sorte de système de comptage de points en fonction des réactions du patient à diverses stimulations. 15 = tout va bien. 3 = coma profond voire mort

 **Et voilà pour ça aussi ! L'édition de texte est une vraie plaie c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon essence vitale à chaque fois. J'ai du effacer les remarques de ma bêta, entre parenthèse, si jamais certaines avaient réussi à passer à la trappe (c'est fourbe ces trus là), n'hésitez pas à le faire faire ! Bon Noël !**


End file.
